


Alternative Medicine

by coolCoolGlasses



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: #notAdoctor, Comfort, Doctors & Physicians, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Healing, Health, Medicine, Not Medical Advice, Ouch, new age medicine, patients
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolCoolGlasses/pseuds/coolCoolGlasses
Summary: When Emily opens an alternative wellness clinic, Pelican Town embraces her with open arms. But Dr. Harvey already has a hard enough time getting his patients to take their multivitamins- can he deal with this new challenge to his authority? Is there room in the valley for both clinics?
Relationships: Harvey & Emily (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. A Small Migraine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clinic Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717430) by [girljen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljen/pseuds/girljen). 



> After reading girljen's wonderful fic I wondered what could happen if Emily and Harvey ever truly faced off. They're both so sweet- could they even?
> 
> Let's find out.
> 
> I am not a doctor. Please note this is a work of fiction and if you suffer from any of the things mentioned in this work please see a professional about them!

It was a beautiful, sunny summer day in Pelican Town. The sun reflected off of all the surfaces- heat could be seen sizzling off the pavement and the rooftops.

On the beach it was a perfect day for beach parties, swimming, and bbq. Pelican town and its surrounding neighbors were out in force. Blankets and sun-brellas were scattered everywhere, creating a colorful patchwork blanket in the sand. Children and adults alike screamed and shrieked with delight at the sensation of warm skin submerging in water only a few degrees cooler. Frisbees and pickup gridball games were being played. Conversations and music filled the air.

Elliott’s shack was inhospitable. 

His head bubbled with lead. Pressure threatened to burst his eardrums. His pulse beat in rhythm to the bass of dance music. Every once in a while Elliott’s mind stuttered with static and rebooted whenever there was a shout or scream. Worst of all, his thin curtains did nothing to block the blinding light of today’s sun.

Elliott needed darkness, quiet, and cool. 

And that was why he was the only customer at the Stardrop Saloon at noon. Huddled in the booth beneath the shadow of The Bear, he nursed a rapidly melting glass of ice with his forehead. He knew he looked about as miserable as he felt, but he was beyond the point of caring anymore.

And still before him he had his writing utensils and notebooks out.

The writer massaged his temples.

A slender set of hands adorned with multiple bracelets and multi-colored nail polish gently lifted Elliot’s own hands away. The stones of the bracelets clacked together quietly. Elliott apprehensively glared in the direction of the owner who held his hands back.

Even this simple contact with his hands was unbearable today.

Emily, the Stardrop’s waitress, scrutinized Elliot’s face with deep concern. She then quietly stated, “It’s important to not rub muscles in front of the ears. You’ll disrupt the flow of blood, which hinders the body’s ability to filter impurities…”

Dazed, he didn’t have it in him to entertain or stop Emily’s fanciful ideas so he put up little resistance when she gently tied his hair into a top bun (she said it was “weighing him down”) (it kind of helped) and then carefully moved his hands behind his ears.

“Rub here, just beneath your skull. Do you feel this? Kinda fleshy, but hard?” She tapped the spots with Elliot’s own fingers. He nodded weakly to acknowledge he felt it.

“This is where your cerebrospinal fluids are gathered. We need to loosen it up so everything flows properly again.” She moved Elliot’s hands to demonstrate a small, circular motion with a light amount of pressure. Once he was used to it, she released his hands.

After watching Elliott do this for a bit she nodded to herself and strode purposefully to the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”

He felt kind of silly. He really should have gone to the clinic today, but he loathed letting Harvey see him like this. Elliott didn’t want to make the harried physician feel like he was being used. Y’know, for the things he was trained to do. In the facility for which maladies like this were intended to be treated.

But...

Emily gladly always offers help, even if it is… unconventional.

She returned with a steaming mug of… mint? It smelled like mint. The mug was placed under Elliot’s chin. He breathed the steam in, filling his sinuses and lungs with its refreshing, cooling sensation. Some of his pain began to melt away.

“This is peppermint tea. Drink it when you can,” she ordered. “How’re those spots I told you to work?”

“...they’re gone. I feel… a little lighter!” He poked around his neck to be sure. He found another stiff area. He began working it with the same circular motions. Emily smiled.

“You’re getting the hang of it,” she said. 

“My dear, where did you learn such a remedy?

“Oh, it’s just a video Sandy and I watched together. It’s called cranial sacral therapy. I read it works on a few things including migraines.”

“My deepest apologies that we share this curse.”

Emily laughed. “Oh you misunderstand… I never get those. I’m so glad I could help you though!”

Elliott, still rubbing a spot just beneath his skull, pursed his lips. 

_Was he a… guinea pig?_


	2. Deep Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor. If you suffer from any of the things mentioned in this work please see a professional about them!

“Okay, George, I want you to take a deep breath for me.”

Dr. Harvey listened quietly while his elderly patient inhaled. “Aaaand exhale.” He moved the stethoscope's diaphragm to another part of George’s back. “Inhale again, please.”

George Mullner’s living room wasn’t the best examination space, but Harvey made do. The small town doctor prided himself on making healthcare easy to access- so if that meant occasionally making house calls, so be it.

Though quite clean, the Mullners rarely entertained guests anymore so there was no couch, coffee table, or side table for Harvey to drop his supplies. So all morning the doctor had bent, squatted, and towered over his wheelchair-bound patient. When Harvey was satisfied with listening to George’s breathing, he crouched to pick up his clipboard and began taking notes.

As he rose to his full height his bones shifted uncomfortably. He wondered if he added a second or third session of aerobics would he actually stick to it?  _ Of course not. _ He was never great at self-discipline. That’s why he attended Caroline’s Tuesday group.

He rolled his shoulders and then his neck side-to-side. Harvey was rewarded with crunchy but painless pops from somewhere in his thoracic vertebrae. Of course Harvey  _ knew _ popping and stiffness could be normal for adults of any age but it most certainly didn’t stop him from thinking yet again that his forties were closer than the last time he thought about it.

_...which was approximately 49 minutes ago. _

The form ran out of space so Harvey wrote in the margins. When the margins weren’t enough so he flipped the sheet and scrawled notes there. Notes pooled into blobs on the back of the sheet. He eventually separated the text with numbered circles so he could remember which mess went with which front-facing field. 

Now he also thought for not the first time this year that he needed to design new forms to accommodate his detailed notes. He sighed, a bit louder than he intended.

“Give it to me straight Harvey,” George barked impatiently. “When you’re as old as me you don’t have all day.”

“Ah, just a second….” After he was done writing, he reviewed his notes, turning the papers around and around to refresh his memory.  _ Is my memory going too? Yoba. _

“George, I’ll be honest with you,” Harvey began, “You need to make some changes in your lifestyle if you want to stay healthy. I’d like you to reduce your sodium intake, and try to get some moderate exercise with your arms.”

George harrumphed. Harvey put on his best non-reaction-face. 

_ Here we go… _

“I know what’s best for me. Who do you think you are, telling me how to live my life?”

“I’m your doctor, George,” Harvey stated, blankly as he could manage. “ I went to school for 8 years so I could learn how to help people stay healthy.”

George was silent while he tried to think of a comeback.

“But I do have some good news. Looks like your blood results are otherwise great. I told you the multivitamins would do you good.”  _ Fine. If George wants to get ornery with me then I can be a little too. _

Nothing stoked Harvey’s annoyance more than having his medical authority questioned. For certain, Harvey  _ loved _ Pelican town. He doesn’t regret his choice to be it's doctor, but on bad brain days he tends to dredge up all things he gave up to serve this community.

A brilliant career in surgery or research...

Access to the latest medical innovations and treatments...

The ability to be part of a network of doctors who could cover his patients should want to take personal time for vacation or travel...

Not that it’d matter too much for him now because he had few friends to spend his off-hours on. Or a family to share the experience of travelling with. Not like he could solve either issue here in Pelican Town since everyone was his patient and it’d be highly unethical to-  _ to...  _

He was going to die alone with no friends and no family AND IT WAS  _ GOING TO. BE.  _ **_FINE._ **

_ Another step closer to death than you were 10 minutes ago. _

_ Yoba, did I wake up on the wrong side of the bed today? _

_ All I want is for you to trust me that I’m giving you the best advice I can. IT’S NOT SUCH A BIG ASK. _

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA…” George was cackling. Did Harvey miss something? Did he zone out on his patient?

_ Wandering attention, inability to focus- _

“Shows what you know, doc. I didn’t need multivitamins. I’ve been taking care of it m’self with what Emily calls ‘green smoothies.’”

_ Huh. _ Harvey didn’t expect this. “Pardon my saying so, George, but smoothies seem… a bit trendy for you.” He prepares to take more notes.

“Never would have thought of them myself. My grandson is making a big deal of ‘protein shakes.’ Expensive tubs of baby formula! One day he goes into the saloon because he’s missing somethin’ and ‘nstead of that Emily teaches him how to make his drinks with ‘natural proteins and fiber.’ What she means is nuts and beans and greens.” George harrumphed again. “ I could have told the kid that, but anyway he comes home and makes one. Thinks it’s disgusting but I take a sip and- well. Never thought to mix apples with my spinach before.”

Harvey smiles, genuinely. “That’s wonderful, George! Have you tried other combinations?

“Whatever we have in the pantry. ‘Specially with leeks and cilantro.”

Dr. Harvey nods his approval. “Getting your nutrients from fresh food is excellent! Let’s touch base again in a few weeks to see how you’re doing.”

“Ok, son. So we’re in agreement- I’m doing just fine without your meddling.”

Harvey squinted. “George...”

“You said it yourself, that Emily girl seems to know better ways to do things than you do.”

_ I never- _

“Maybe I should ask her to come instead. Much prettier than you,” the old man joked. 

_ Oh, so he’s giving me a hard time. _

Harvey patted George on the shoulder. “I’m afraid we can’t do that, but I can’t argue your last point.” Harvey’s smart watch vibrated. it was Maru texting that the clinic had several walk-ins. “I’ve got to run. Maru will call you to schedule your next appointment.”

“Have a good day Harvey.”

The trek to the clinic was a short one, but plenty of time for Harvey’s thoughts to weave and spiral into a mess. Seemed this summer that more and more villagers have been attributing positive changes in their health to the Stardrop’s barmaid. Did something change? Or was this just another aspect to Emily’s already big and bright personality?

_ Should I be concerned? _

An electric chime announces Harvey’s arrival. 

“Jodi and her entire family are in exam room one,” Maru presents to him a fresh clipboard and four file folders. He exchanges these with George’s folder.

“ **_All_ ** of them?” Harvey flips open Jodi’s folder and begins skimming it. 

“Yup,” Maru replied, popping the “p.” She continues: “Symptoms include painful coughing, trouble talking and swallowing, swollen lymph nodes, rash in throat… they’ve all got elevated temperatures.”

Harvey sucked his teeth, producing a hissing sound. “Grab the RSTs please.” 

“Way ahead of you- they’re waiting for you on the table outside the exam room.”

“Thank you, Maru. You’re the best.” Hands full, Harvey leaned on the entrance doors leading to the back. 

He needed a moment to gather himself before meeting his next patients. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. 

Jodi and her family weren’t that bad from a customer service perspective. Health-wise though they only tended to come  _ after _ something that had happened because of the imagined expense of coming while things weren’t problems.  _ If only they would engage in preventative care they could easily save- _

Harvey stopped himself. He did his breathing exercise again.  _ No judgement, just listen... _

“Will you be ok, Harvey?” his assistant asked.

Harvey pinched his nose and nodded, wordlessly.  _ Neutral face. Neutral face... _

He backed through the clinic’s doors, disappearing.


	3. Strep Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why on earth is everyone talking about Emily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor. If you suffer from any of the things mentioned in this work please see a professional about them!

“—We weren’t getting… enough fruit. Emily suggested… oranges to… recharge energies—”

“Jodi, please. Rest your voice.” Doctor Harvey pinched his nose so hard he thought for a moment he might break it. So, he dropped his free hand into his pocket and drove the nail from his middle finger into his palm. He noticed glumly that he had started bouncing on the balls of his feet. He did that when he was starting to get jittery or upset. 

_Take a deep breath, calm down._

“If I may summarize?” Harvey didn’t wait for an answer. “You’ve had symptoms for over two weeks and rather than seeing me, a licensed doctor for help, you went to your next-door neighbor Emily?” He punctuated the last phrase by tapping his pen on the clipboard.

Jodi stammered, “Well when... you put it… like that it... sounds silly but… natural remedies—”

 _Ah. Great._ “Natural,” as if medicine weren’t derived by studying the natural world or the plants within them. All just magick’d out of nowhere. Of-flippin-course.

“Jodi. Strep throat is a very serious, highly contagious illness. Left untreated it could damage your respiratory system.” 

Harvey noticed Kent was making a face at his wife. Jodi was avoiding looking at her husband.

“Emily may have meant well, Vitamin C _is_ good for you, but you need more than that. I’m writing you a script for antibiotics-”

Jodi coughed, then whispered, “but… our healthy bacteria….”

“Correct. You may replenish by consuming yogurt or kombucha,” he finished writing in his clipboard. He handed Kent the prescriptions. Kent would make sure they go home with them. Harvey wondered if he insulted Jodi by putting Kent in the driver’s seat. _Probably. Ugh._ “Take every single dose even if you start to feel better, ok?”

With Jodi and her family back in Maru’s capable hands, Harvey stepped into exam room two where Mayor Lewis waited for a follow-up appointment.

* * *

“— and so Emily suggested that maybe I gargle water with salt—”

Solid advice for an acid reflux issue.

“— or water infused with jasper—”

“Jasper,” Harvey deadpanned, bedside manner cracking.

Lewis continued, “yes, she said jasper is linked to immunity health—”

“Stop. Stop.” Harvey plopped his clipboard on the counter with enough force that it echoed in the little exam room. _Crystal healing? Crystal healing when_ “all _I_ asked you to do was stop eating spicy peppers and hot wings.”

“An old man has to have his vices, son.”

 _The whole town knows all about you and your “vices.”_ Harvey cleared his throat and put a hand on his hip. He was bouncing anxiously again. He gave the Mayor what can only be described as a “disappointed Dad” face. “So. Did you do it? Did you gargle with jasper?”

“Jasper _and_ salt. Emily is a miracle worker. My throat has never felt better!”

“Mayor Lewis. Jasper and other minerals contain silica, which leads to silicosis, a disease that will harden and scar your lungs. Also: some forms of jasper contain aluminum and arsenic.” Harvey _wasn’t_ a gem or mineral expert before moving to Pelican town but Abigail always found something to chew on... so he had to keep up. “ **_Do not_ ** put ANY gems or minerals in your mouth, your nose, your ears, your _anywhere.”_

“I just thought… if there was a way I could still-” Lewis mumbled. He shrunk under the doctor’s glare.

“ ** _Stop_ ** eating hot wings,” Harvey huffed. 

There was silence. It stretched out uncomfortably long. Lewis then realized Harvey was waiting for him to respond. “Okay.”

Harvey exhaled. “Good. So. Next steps: You are getting tested for poisoning. We’re going to do a blood draw, urine test...”

* * *

_Hoo boy. I nearly lost it._

“Maru? I need a breather. Would you call Willy and reschedule our 2 p.m. for tomorrow, please? Tell him I’m sorry.”

Maru’s dark skin blanched, ever so slightly. “Yeah, about that… Willy cancelled his appointment.”

“Cancelled? Entirely?”

“Yeah. Said he’s good.”

“He’s ‘good?’ We cut fishing hooks out of his hand! He rolled his ankle.”

“Says that he got some help from-”

**_“Emily?”_ **

Maru winced. “Yeaaaaah.”

“What did she-” the anxious spring came back. “Actually no, I don’t want to know. Close up when you’re done filing paperwork.” 

“Ok Harv.”

He exited the building. A walk. A walk would do him good. Maybe he’d try a new path through the for— He crashed bodily into someone and they both tumbled to the brick-paved road.

“Oh my- Caroline! I’m so, so sorry! Are you ok?!” He helped the shop keeper off of the ground. 

She laughed as she brushed herself off. “I think I’m fine, Harvey. Beautiful day isn’t it?”

Harvey chuckled nervously and rocked forward and back on the balls of his feet. This wasn’t anything new for Caroline, the doctor always seemed to be nervous mess when he was **_outside_ **the clinic. But there was something else that was off. Something… She gave him a funny look. “Are you ok?”

Harvey blinked. “Actually… no, I’m not but I… ah...”

She squinted. Then she shrugged. “Have you heard Emily started teaching a health clinic at the Community Center?”

“Pardon?” he asked, far more aggressively than he intended.

Caroline hadn’t noticed or she ignored it. “Yes! This week she taught us about light and crystal therapy. If I understand it right, it looks like your color is a bit off, like you're really stressed. Maybe you could use a cleansing.”

Harvey glared at her. “I… don’t think that will be necessary.”

“Harvey, you’ve been my neighbor for several years now. I’ve never seen you this wound up. Give it a shot, won't you?"

The doctor just stared at Caroline, not knowing whether she messing with him or not.

"We're all so lucky to have gifted healer like Emily in town.”

The doctor thought he was going crazy. _He! He's a healer! **A licensed one!** He went to school for nearly a decade to be one! Emily learns from internet videos and communes with flowers!_ _ **Why were people suddenly listening to Emily?!**  
_

As if guided by a self-preservation response, Harvey’s feet started moving him backward. South, toward the beach. He kept his eyes trained on Caroline as he walked away. Robotic, emotionless.

Once Harvey was out of sight Caroline resumed sweeping the entrance to the shop.  
  
 _Such an odd fellow,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a doozy. I swear I wrote it 5 different ways and even had Emily running in and out of it before I decided this might be the most straightforward way to tell it.
> 
> I hope it worked? I welcome critique in the comments.
> 
> Also, big thanks to all my writing friends who commented and helped me come up with different ideas on how to do this one.


End file.
